It's my life
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: 'Un problema rondaba mi cabeza, bah, no era un problema solo era algo inesperado' ¿Qué harias si el yuri fuera parte de tu vida? Mal summary, pasen y lean..Drabble :D


_Waaaaaaa w Hoy les vengo con una historia rar ._. se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba para mi examen de flamenco -w- así que no se que onda...pero logré meterle Yuri a Soul Eater de una forma que jamas se lo habrían imaginado! òwó muajajaja._

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater no es mio, y blablabla Onkubo-sama blablabla OC varios blablabla trama mia blablabla y nada mas :D_

* * *

Estaba tirada en mi cama con la vista perdida en el techo. Un problema rondaba mi cabeza, bah, no era un problema solo era algo inesperado. Esperaba impasible a que Soul llegara del Shibusen. Tenía mi camisa blanca desabotonada por el calor, dejando expuesto mi sostén blanco. A un lado, en la mesa de noche, descansaban los libros de la tarea para la mañana siguiente. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Soul con su pose despreocupada.

- Woow! Qué buena recepción Maka -dijo mirando mi sostén de encaje

- No es tiempo para eso. Tengo que contarte algo importante -dije cerrándome la camisa

- Bueno, tranquila. Dime cual es el problema -respondió tranquilo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama

- Es que no es un problema, creo. Es que…-

- Vamos Maka ¡suéltalo! A estas alturas ya deberías saber que puedes confiar en mí -

- Es que… Takako está saliendo con una chica…-

Takako es nuestra hija de 17 años. Era alta con cabellos blancos como los de Soul pero con los mismos ojos que mi papá. De mi solo sacó la piel pálida y el temperamento. Era una hoz de lo más bonita, negra y roja como su padre pero invertida. Su técnico se llamaba Hebiko y era sobrina de Kilik, aunque por suerte más pasiva que su tío.

Soul se quedó pasmado pero pronto preguntó:

-¿Es…es en serio?

- Si, Takako está saliendo con Hebiko-chan-

Soul no respondió, se quedó mirándome con cara de desconcierto. Aunque luego de un momento una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

- Esta bien, si eso la hace feliz por mi está bien -dijo sacándose la ropa- aunque mañana tendré que hablar personalmente con ella para que me cuente todo -

- No hagas que se avergüence tanto -repliqué en defensa de mi hija- Ya suficiente es que lo admita como para que, además, tú la hagas sentir mal con ella misma -

- Si quieres podemos estar los tres, así evitaras que meta la pata -

- Siempre tengo que sacarte de los problemas ¿Verdad?-

- ¡No! Bueno a veces si…bueno, casi siempre...si- dijo desviando el rostro sonrojado

Reí y me paré para quedar a su lado. Con un movimiento rápido lo arrojé a la cama y me puse sobre él con una sonrisa lujuriosa en mis labios

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas cariño -le susurré al oído

- Deberíamos llamar a Ariasu. Hace mucho que no hablo con ella y con Runoh -dijo Soul cambiando monumentalmente de tema y rompiendo el ambiente.

- Salen caras las llamadas a Rumania. Aunque me gustaría saber que es de la vida de nuestra hija mayor. No la vemos desde su matrimonio con Runoh -contesté levantándome de él y acostándome a su lado

- Me cae bien Runoh, es un buen chico -comentó mirando el techo

- Te cae bien porque es una guadaña y porque cuida a Ariasu. Ahora has silencio que quiero preparar bien la clase de mañana. Es un tema difícil y va a entrar en el examen que tomaré la semana que viene -espeté dándome vuelta y tomando un libro de tapas marrones. En una de ella se destacaba el título ''Evolución de los poderes de las brujas''

- Es una suerte que yo no sea de tus alumnos, nunca aprobar´ía si fueras mi profesora -murmuró él

- Lo se, nunca fuiste muy estudioso en verdad -dije sin despegar los ojos del texto

- No por eso, sino porque no prestaría atención a lo que dirías por estar mirando a tus ojos -

El comentario me tomó por sorpresa. Cerré mi libro y lo dejé en la mesa de noche para luego girarme y perderme en el mar carmesí de los ojos de mi esposo.

- Te amo Soul -

- Yo también te amo Maka -

Dicho esto apagué la luz y me acurruqué en el pecho de mi arma para caer en el mudo de los sueños a su lado.

* * *

_Jeje, y? que les pareció?_

_*Sacando un cajón de tomates* ¡Vendo tomates! ¡Bien maduros, perfectos para tirárselos a la gente! 350 yenes cada uno! una oferta increíble :D_

_Jajaja, bueno, tambien se aceptan reviews u.u aunque son mejores que los tomates porque son gratis y no manchan la ropa -w-_

_Y para **Malasletras** ... TE DIJE QUE SE PODÍA EL YURI EN SE! me debes una foto tuya -w- jejeje_

_sin mas mis nekos, los dejo para quwe sigan viciandose :D_

_Los quiero w_


End file.
